


nobody said it was fair

by ellot



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellot/pseuds/ellot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an anniversary if there aren't a few explosions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody said it was fair

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [](http://grim-lupine.livejournal.com/profile)[**grim_lupine**](http://grim-lupine.livejournal.com/) at the [three sentence ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2776682#t2776682).
> 
> title is from 'mondo bongo' by joe strummer & the mescaleros from the movie soundtrack.

John knows to be a little worried as well as a lot excited when Jane hands him the gift-wrapped box; she has that smirk on her face, the one that means a devious scheme and a hell of a good time.

"You might want to hurry up, baby," she croons at him and he rips off the paper to find a stopwatch slowing ticking down five minutes.

He grins and rushes out of the room, eventually finding the bomb amidst his CD collection—"damn it, Jane," he shouts back at her, "you know I love Air Supply"—before returning back to her side; to her climbing onto his lap and whispering, "Want your real present now, baby?" into his ear.


End file.
